mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
White Lightning/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 S1E01 Minuette both ends (and first Derpy).png Twilight is startled S1E1.png Pinkie Pie Hi! S01E01.png|Behind Pinkie. Pinkie Pie talking S01E01.png|Behind Twilight. Pinkie Pie never stops talking S01E01.png Pinkie Pie gasp S01E01.png Pinkie Pie with Twilight S01E01.png Twilight getting a drink S1E01.png|Hanging out at a party that Pinkie Pie organized for Twilight. Pinkie Pie again S01E01.png Pinkie Pie excited S01E01.png|Right next to Derpy. Twilight drinking S01E01.png|Near the cup. Twilight's face turns red from spiciness S1E01.png|Lightning Bolt in the background. Twilight hot2 S01E01.png|Lightning Bolt with Minuette. The Ticket Master The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png The crowd sees Rainbow Dash fly by S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's Fantastic Filly Flash S1E03.png The crowd before the Buccaneer Blaze S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's dream of the Gala S01E03.png Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Twilight and Spike at a café S1E03.png Sweetie Drops asking for the ticket S1E03.png Twilight Sparkle beginning to teleport S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike have disappeared S1E03.png Applebuck Season Any more interruptions S1E04.png Spike Blush S1E4.png Drooling victims2 S01E04.png|Lightning Bolt drooling for poisonous muffins... Griffon the Brush Off Gilda has an evil idea S1E5.png Gilda among the vegetables S1E5.png|Why is she with Gilda? Gilda after playing a joke on Granny Smith S1E05.png Call of the Cutie Apple Bloom peeking out from under a table S1E12.png|At Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera in Sugarcube Corner. Apple Bloom hiding behind Berry Pinch S1E12.png|Talking to Lyra Heartstrings. Fillies Dancing S1E12.Png Suited For Success Hoity Toity end of catwalk S01E14.png Hoity Toity clop for cushion S01E14.png Crowd listening to Spike S1E14.png The Show Stoppers Scootaloo Trick S1E18.png Applejack afraid S01E18.png Applejack watches the CMC embarrassed S1E18.png Sonic Rainboom Rainbow flying past the audience S1E16.png Princess Celestia congratulates Rainbow Dash S01E16.png The Best Night Ever Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png Wonderbolts VIP section s1e26.png Spitfire with Soarin' S01E26.png|Talking to Lyra Heartstrings outside of the VIP section. Soarin' lets go of pie S1E26.png Applejack bringing apple cake into hall 2 S1E26.png Season two The Return of Harmony Part 2 Ponyville is in chaos S2E02.png Sisterhooves Social Ponies listening to Granny Smith S02E05.png The ponies observe the competition S2E05.png|Lightning Bolt cheering. The Mysterious Mare Do Well Scootaloo at the lectern S2E08.png DARKWING - I mean.. Mare Do Well S2E08.png Hearth's Warming Eve Train S2E11.png|Next to Mayor Mare The Last Roundup Ponyville Crowd Cheer S2E14.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Flam singing S2E15.png Hearts and Hooves Day Ponyville town exterior S2E17.png|Lightning Bolt and Minuette. Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png|Lighting Bolt and Minuette on the center bridge. Apple Bloom good ones are taken S2E17.png|A few frames later, it looks like Lightning Bolt has found her special somepony, Ponet. Putting Your Hoof Down Rarity chatting S02E19.png Noteworthy as a Salesman S2E19.png Hurricane Fluttershy Mule returns S2E22.png Rainbow Dash "No offense" S2E22.png Mule 'None taken' S2E22.png The meetup is about to begin S2E22.png Rainbow beginning her speech S2E22.png Rainbow Dash talks to the pegasi S2E22.png Rainbow Dash explaining her plan to the pegasi S2E22.png Who is with me S2E22.png The track S2E22.png|Next to Rainbow Dash. S02E22 Blossomforths poor spine.png Twilight that you! S2E22.png S2E22 Worried Fluttershy.png S2E22 Fluttershy gaining full speed.png Reservoir1 S02E22.png|Behind Sassaflash. Spitfire arrived S2E22.png|Between Merry May and Dizzy Twister. Rumble telling what happened to Thunderlane S2E22.png Rainbow Dash ordering the pegasi S2E22.png Exhausted ponies s02e22.png Yeah Pegasus YEAH!! S2E22.png Season three Magic Duel Twilight levitating the animals for the show S03E05.png Lightning Bolt standing in the crowd S3EO5.png|One of the seven Lightning Bolts seen in the crowd Wonderbolts Academy Rainbow Dash looks at the Academy S3EO7.png Rainbow looks up S3E07.png Rainbow 'Oh yeah!' S3E07.png Pegasi doing push ups S3E07.png Games Ponies Play Filly Rainbow Dash looking S3E12.png Filly Rainbow Dash jumps from the crowd S03E12.png Rainbow Dash and relative 2 S3E12.png Magical Mystery Cure Ponies walking through Ponyille S3E13.png Twilight "morning in Ponyville shines" S03E13.png Twilight singing "for absolute certain" S03E13.png Rarity trouble is here S3E13.png Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png Main 6 coronation group hug S03E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Twilight singing "life in Equestria shimmers" S03E13.png Twilight Sparkle trotting alongside her friends 2.png Princess Twilight Sparkle singing S3E13.png Category:Character gallery pages